Au nom du docteur
by ZoePlanet
Summary: Le docteur se retrouve prisonnier du styx, rivière emportant les morts pour un dernier voyage, pour Donna il n'existe qu'une seule solution pour tenter de le sortir de là...rechercher ce qu'il possède de plus cher...et de plus caché! HISTOIRE COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Le docteur par un malheureux concoure de circonstances se retrouve prisonnier du styx, rivière emportant les morts pour un dernier voyage, pour Donna il n'existe qu'une seule solution pour tenter de le sortir de là

Le docteur par un malheureux concoure de circonstances se retrouve prisonnier du styx, rivière emportant les morts pour un dernier voyage, pour Donna il n'existe qu'une seule solution pour tenter de le sortir de là...rechercher ce qu'il possède de plus cher...et de plus caché!

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas bien entendu héhé! Sûrement que cette histoire vous en rappellera d'autres, c'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et elle est probablement issue de plein de trucs que j'ai pu voir ou entendre! Mais bon on es là pour s'amuser!

J'espère que la quatrième saison es déjà diffusée en France.. si non, ben pour résumer le personnage de Donna Noble es la compagne du docteur dans "Le mariage de Noël " ..Elle sera également sa compagne dans la saison 4.

Bonne lecture a tous. :)

CHAPITRE 1

Donna Noble s'accrochait au plateau de contrôle du Tardis alors que les terribles secousses dans la structure du vaisseau ébranlaient chaques parcelles de cette dernière.

"C'est pas bientôt fini!" Hurla-t-elle de colère en sentant ses forces s'amenuiser.. le dernier voyage sur betatrex III avait été lui aussi houleux, et retomber sur ses fesses en plein sur les lamelles des grillages du Tardis était une expérience douloureuse que Donna espérait ne pas revivre.

Le docteur peu enclin à répondre s'agitait sur les petits boutons, et levier du tableau de bord dans une frénésie dont il était familier.

"Les fluctuations temporelles semblent réagirent d'une manière...complètement.. Bizarres!!" Lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents. Donna le savait énergique, nerveux, voire survolté selon la situation, aujourd'hui le seigneur du temps se trouvait au seuil de la panique, le docteur n'aimait pas quand le Tardis semblait lui échapper.

En fait, ils étaient simplement sur le chemin du retour, prêt a retourner sur terre pour laisser à Donna l'occasion de rendre une visite a sa mère et à son grand-père, mais une étrange perturbation du vortex temporelle venait de heurter le Tardis. Cela arrivait parfois, mais cette fois le docteur lui, ne semblait pas enclin a la rigolade.

"Je ne comprends pas!" Cria-t-il entre l'impatience et la colère. "Pourquoi ça ne reviens pas a la normale?"

"Vous n'aviez pas passé votre permis avant de conduire votre..Votre machine infernale?"

"Ma machine infernale doit vous ramener sur terre!!" Rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.

Une nouvelle grande , et lourde secousse secoua le vaisseau et Donna vînt une fois de plus finir sa course sur son arrière train dans un hoquet de surprise.

Ravalant une insulte à l'encontre du docteur, elle resta assise là dans le silence qui faisait maintenant place au bruit dérangeant de la taule tordue par la perturbation.

Le docteur qui lui n'était pas tombé appuya encore sur trois boutons l'air inquiet, passa devant Donna sans l'aider à se relever et ouvrit l'un des deux battants de la porte du Tardis avec méfiance.

Un silence suivit...

"Mais..qu'es-ce que c'est que ...?" Dit-il presque a mi-mots.

Donna se releva difficilement. Elle rejoignit le docteur en boitant, ses muscles fessiers en feu.

Elle regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand de surprise.

Un no man's land s'étendait à perte de vue devant les deux voyageurs.

Le sol était gris, couvert de terre, de sable et de gros rochers, le ciel était noir et parsemé de milliers d'étoiles, et le tout dans un presque silence uniquement parcourut d'un bruit de hululement du vent.

Un courant d'air froid la heurta en plein dans son décolleté et la fit frissonner...non ce n'était décidément pas la terre au 21ème siècle.

"PLUTON!" Cria le docteur en ouvrant les deux battants du Tardis avec une jovialité déplacée et en levant les bras un peu comme si il était rentré chez lui, Donna, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Qu..QUOI? PLUTON ? Dit-elle, le timbre de sa voix se cassa a la fin de sa phrase.

"Mais non voyons, je plaisante on seraient morts depuis longtemps! " Répondit le docteur en baissant ses bras empruntant le ton se celui qui la prenait pour une parfaite imbécile.

Donna posa le pied avec hésitation sur le sol qui était dure et graveleux.

"Mais Docteur...docteur...ou sommes-nous?"

Le regard dans le flou, il répondis. " Je n'en sais fichtrement rien Donna...ce que je sais c'est que le Tardis a besoin de repos, la perturbation l'a affaiblie et il lui a fallu dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour ne pas se poser n'importe où!"

"Il s'est posé n'importe où!" Conclut Donna Noble. Le docteur ne répondis pas.

Il regarda l'horizon, ses yeux, bien plus perçant que ceux des hommes s'arrêta sur ce qui pour nous humain passerai pour être une simple colline perdu dans le lointain. "On dirait un tumulus..." Murmura-t-il sans que Donna ne l'entende.

"Il y a de la vie ici?" Demanda Donna . " J'espère que non, vivre a "désert land" ne doit pas engendrer les caractères les plus joviaux."

Le docteur ferma le Tardis et avança d'un pas déterminé en direction du tumulus.

Le peu de lumière leur provenait d'un soleil froid et lointain et Donna avait du mal à le suivre car les zones d'ombres recelaient des rochers difficiles a discerner.

"Ne dîtes rien..." Cracha Donna qui faillit se tordre le pied pour l'énième fois. " Les seigneurs du temps son nyctalopes?"

"Non, nous sommes pressés." Répondit-il d'un ton sec sans se retourner , les mains dans ses poches.

Parfois sa mauvaise humeur passagère le rendait odieux, ce qui avait de graves répercussion sur leur duo pour la bonne et simple raison que cela rendait aussi Donna de mauvaise humeur... et de surcoit également odieuse.

"Vraiment? Dommage que les seigneurs du temps ne sont pas aussi pourvus de bon sense!" Répondit-elle dans le vide.

Le Tumulus était en réalité un bâtiment très grand et très bas, entouré de colonnes qui pour un humain lui rappellerai sans doute les antiques colonnes romaines.

Entre ces grandes et imposantes colonnes, des statues de créatures reptiliennes semblables a des serpents étaient entrelacées et décoraient le tout. Le bâtiment pourvu d'une arche de pierre ouvrait sur un couloir sombre, possédant un grand escalier descendant dans de noirs sous-sols.

Face à ce gouffre, à cette antre peu engageante, Donna Noble, ferrue de nouvelles expérience et découvertes eut pour la première fois de sa vie l'impression que descendre ces marches n'étaient pas dans l'ordre des choses pour un être humain...ni pour un seigneur du temps... l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien a faire ici, comme si sa présence n'était autre qu'une terrible anomalie temporelle.

"Rentrons." Dit-elle simplement le regard braqué sur l'arche de pierre. Le docteur tourna sa tête vers elle de surprise. " Allons Donna.. ce n'est qu'un caveau. Allez, quel est le problème?"

Donna secoua doucement sa tignasse rousse. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Docteur."

"Alooons, mais qu'es-ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup?" Dit il en la saisissant bras-dessus bras dessous." C'est chouette un caveau sans lumière, ouvert sur d'épaisses ténèbres non?" Dit-il sur un ton enjoué. Donna le regarda avec inquiétude mais elle se laissa entraîner par lui, et alors qu'ils franchirent le seuil de de l'arche et que le docteur sortait son tournevis sonique pour éclairer la voie, un sentiment de ne pas être a sa place l'envahit jusqu'au très fond de son être.

Ils descendaient ces interminables marches de pierres depuis cinq bonnes quand enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir baignant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Seule la petite lumière du tournevis sonique leur permirent de voir que la hauteur du couloir devait bien atteindre trois mètres ...mais sa longueur?

Le docteur avait lâché le bras de sa compagne pour lui prendre la main. et avançait lentement, mais sûrement. Ils n'apercevaient que les grand bloc de pierre de marbre gris , et des chandeliers de pierres éteint depuis une éternité..le silence était lourd et oppressant.

En un instant, après avoir parcouru plus d'une trentaines de mètres en ligne droite, tout les chandeliers s'allumèrent d'eux même, dans une synchronisation des plus parfaites.

Donna resserra sa main dans celle du docteur, sentant une terrible opression,comme si son cœur allait exploser.

"Partons docteur!!" D'éclara-t-elle en faisant déjà demi-tour, mais le docteur resta lui impassible, la retenant sans peine avec une force inattendue pour une personne si mince comme lui.

"Nononon Donna. " Dit-il doucement et avec patience. " Quelqu'un a décidé de nous éclairer le chemin...ne soyons pas impolis." Dit-il dans un ton ou perçait de la méfiance et l'envie de continuer et de satisfaire sa curiosité.

"Et qu'allez-vous faire cette fois Docteur quand "ils" nous sauterons dessus, car quelque chose finira bien par nous sauter dessus, passer pour un inspecteur du marbre comme à Pompeï ? Ou bien vous excuser a genoux de m'avoir traîné jusqu'à cet endroit maudit?."

"Rien ne va nous sauter dessus Donna...je vous le promet." Dit-il en continuant sa route doucement.

Leurs pieds les menèrent finalement a un coude du couloir.

Ils penchèrent leurs tête avec précaution de l'autre coté et aperçurent une grande salle pourvue d'une grande porte de pierre et de bois dans le mur de côté, c'était semblait-il une sorte d'antichambre, pourvue d'une unique et grande porte...sans aucun signe de vie apparent.

Avec toutes les précautions nécessaires, ils entrèrent dans la pièce silencieuse, seul le bruit grinçant des converses du gallifreen perturbait le silence impassible.

La porte était placée au fond d'une grande alcôve gardée par deux grandes statues d'hommes serpents de pierres armés de tridents entrecroisés, barrant la route qui menait à la porte de bois noir.

Donna remarqua de chaques coté de la portes deux fenêtres en formes d'arches ouvrant sur ce qui ressemblait à un fond marin.

C'était étrange.. elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu aucun lac là en haut,a la surface.

La vue provenant des deux fenêtres donnait sur ce fond si bleu et inquiétant, mais plus étrange encore le fond marin était rempli de milliers et milliers d'étranges petites silhouettes noires entortillées comme dans une gigantesque chaîne d'ADN verticale et sans fin...des bancs de poissons pensa Donna, ça devais être des poissons en pleine migration, rien de plus.

"Très bien docteur, une porte, deux statues,et personne aux alentours! Nous savons maintenant ce qui se trouve dans ce caveau alors rentrons!" Dit-elle sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.

"Donna, je ne partirais pas sans savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette.."

"GALLIFEEN!" Tonnèrent les deux statues d'hommes serpent d'une même voix. Donna poussa un cri et le docteur tressaillit de surprise.

"ça parle!! ça parle!!" Cria Donna en tirant sur la main du docteur. " ça parle et c'est armé...ça ne me plaît pas du tout!!"

Les deux colosses se remirent a parler de leur voix d'airain, leurs visages de pierre braqués sur celui du docteur.

"Gallifreen, votre race es une race dégénérée, et incomplète!" Poursuivirent les deux statues a l'unissons sur un ton très pompeux.

Donna, morte de trouille vit le docteur abandonner toute trace de peur et adopter une grimace propre a celui qui viens de se faire salement insulter sans s'y attendre.

"Quoi? Mais.. mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?" Répondit le docteur totalement outré, abandonnant sa position en retrait d'il y avait quelques secondes.

"Nous sommes les gardiens du styx, la rivière millénaire qui mène les voyageurs jusqu'a leurs destination finale...et vous Gallifreen avez échappé aux règles les plus élémentaires qui régissent l'univers!"

" Le styx...ça me rappelle la divine comédie.." Dit Donna.

"Pas que ça.. " Continua la docteur s'éloignant un peu plus de la porte. "Je crois qu'il s'agit encore une fois d'un mythe commun à de nombreuses espèces...la rivière de la mort transportant les défunt...j'ai déjà rencontré ça avec Rose..il y a longtemps."

Les deux cerbèrent écartèrent leur trident d'un geste sec. Donna et le docteur impressionné par leurs grands geste brutaux reculèrent encore un peu, sur leurs gardes.

"Vies après vies après vies après vies..." Continuèrent les cerbèrent en s'adressant toujours au docteur. " Ainsi va vôtre existence Gallifréen...elle répugnent les dieux des ombres..et les offensent"

"Docteur, il faut partir...maintenant!" Dit Donna en le tirant par le bras, mais le docteur ne pouvait détourner ses yeux des deux grandes créatures de pierres menaçantes.

"Votre vie est pleine de solitude Gallifreen...car la mort rôde mais ne touche que ceux que vous aimez... Vous êtes une anomalie, et menacez l'ordre naturel des choses! "

"C'est faux.." Dit le docteur. " Tout les miens sont morts, je suis le dernier."

"C'est encore trop!" Tonnèrent les statues.

"Docteur!" Insista Donna en le suppliant. Mais le docteur ne bougea pas, il restait là a les écouter, Donna ne compris jamais pourquoi.

L'un d'eux pris l'initiative de parler seul, et d'un coup déclara.

"En venant troubler notre repos, vous avez changé votre histoire...et l'ordre de l'univers va enfin être rétablis!!" Tonna la statue de gauche alors qu'il leva sa queue de serpent au-dessus des deux petits visiteurs.

Donna hurla, mais le docteur eut le temps de la pousser alors que les la queue de serpent s'abattit sur lui. Donna à travers la poussière se releva, et eut seulement le temps de voir les grandes portes de bois noir s'ouvrir sur un monde d'océan, le docteur traîné par les pieds jusqu'au seuil de la porte hurlant son nom, essayant de se raccrocher au sol de pierre, mais sans succès.

Donna se précipitant vers lui en tendant sa main pour l'attraper, mais elle n'arriva que trop tard...les lourdes portes de bois se referment, comme si elle avaient tout bonnement avalé le Gallifréen et emmené a travers les terribles courant du styx.

Donna se heurta aux tridents qui s'étaient a nouveau entrecroisé et l'empêchèrent de gagner la porte.

"LAISSEZ MOI PASSER!!" Hurla-t-elle en pleure et totalement paniqué.

"Ceci es la porte de la rivière du styx humaine...ton temps n'est pas encore venu!" Répondirent les deux statues.

"OUVREZ CETTE FOUTUE PORTE C'EST UN ORDRE!!" Continua-t-elle a crier de tout son sou en essayant d'écarter les tridents mais sans succès.

Mais les statues ne répondirent rien cette fois.

"VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT!!" Continua-t-elle de crier. " FAITE LE REVENIR!!VOUS M'ENTENDEZ?"

Dans le retour du silence le plus total, Donna se laissa tomber au sol dans un sanglots, totalement abasourdie par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

IL lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire?

Qu'allait-elle fichtrement bien pouvoir faire? Elle n'avait même pas la force de se lever, son cœur au bord de l'explosion, les larmes brouillant sa vue.

Elle entendis comme un frôlement à côté d'elle. Elle avait oublié les fenêtre jouxtant la porte, s'y précipita pour y découvrir le docteur. Il était juste là, derrière la vitre qui les séparaient tout deux... l'un dans la vie l'autre dans la mort.

Le docteur semblait flotter dans l'eau, mais respirait normalement.

Pour la plus grande frayeur de Donna il était anormalement calme, comme en transe, comme déjà absent, loin des choses de ce monde, comme si ces dernières traces de volonté l'avaient poussé a venir jusqu'ici.

Donna tapa aussi fort qu'elle pu sur la vitre, mais rien ne bougea. elle tapa encore et encore, se blessa le poignet par un coup mal placé mais continua malgré tout a taper avec tout son corps, mais rien n'y faisait.

Le docteur lui, dans un geste lent posa sa main contre la vitre. Donna le savait télépathe, elle pria les dieux en cet instant qu'il pourrait, qu'il cherchait à nouer un contact avec elle...un dernier contacte, ou il pourrait lui dire quelque chose quoi que ce soit, quelque chose...

Elle mis sa main tremblante contre la sienne comme si la vitre n'existait pas, et en un instant ses yeux se voilèrent de lumière pour l'éblouir totalement.

Elle se retrouva dans la neige...comme sur la planète des Oods...leur souvenir en commun. Le docteur était là, en face d'elle, elle voulut parler, mais il la saisit violemment par les épaules.

"Le temps presse Donna!" Lui-dit-il survolté et inquiet. "Mes capacités télépathiques s'amenuisent de secondes en secondes..."

"Docteur...!! " Sanglota Donna paniquée."Oh docteur..."

"Non Donna écoutez moi!" La coupa-t-il. "Fuyez!!" Dit-il simplement. "Fuyez avec le Tardis, fuyez loin d'ici et ne revenez jamais!!"

"Qu..QUOI?" S'exclama Donna. "Quoi?"

"Là d'où je suis...je peux sentir cette planète..." Continua-il ses mots sortant si rapidement de sa bouche qu'ils se chevauchaient presque " Cet endroit n'abrite pas seulement les portes du styx Donna...elle change les destins...les rapproche de la mort...en restant ici trop longtemps, les cerbèrent déciderons de vous réserver le même sort qu'a moi!!"

"C'est n'importe quoi!!" Chouina Donna.

"Je vais vous faire un cadeau Donna..vous en aurez besoin..." Lui dit-il. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa profondément en fermant ses yeux.

Donna poussa un petit cri de surprise, totalement désorientée. Une étrange chaleur envahie sa tête mais elle ne fit pas attention, trop focalisée sur ce baiser inattendu.

"Partez a présent!" Lui dit-il.

"Mais je ne peux pas partir vous êtes fou ...je ne vais pas vous..."

"PARTEZ DONNA!!" Tonna-t-il avec toute la rage de son être. Ce n'était pas l'ami qui parlait cette fois, mais l'étrange seigneur du temps capable de faire valoir son autorité sur toutes choses vivantes. C'était un ordre auquel il n'était pas permis de désobéir.

mais Donna Noble était Donna Noble.

Sentant ses larmes couler même dans ce rêve télépathique ou tout semblai si réel, elle se serra soudainement contre lui.

"Je vais partir docteur..." Dit-elle une résolution d'acier dans la voix. " Mais je vous jure sur la tête de mon grand-père que je vais revenir avec une solution!!"

Elle sentis le monde virtuel s'effriter peu a peu autour d'elle, se désagréger de plus en plus rapidement, elle perdait contacte avec lui.

"Adieu Donna." Dit le docteur en fronçant ses sourcils ses yeux plus humide qu'a l'ordinaire, alors que la vision de la jeune femme se brouillait.

"Je vais revenir Docteur..." Dit.elle une dernière fois. " Ne vous laissez pas entraîner par le courant du Styx...je serai bientôt là!!" Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle revenait a elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle avait quitté le temple du styx en courant et avais regagné le Tardis, trouvé le double de la clé dans l'encoche de la toiture et était rentrée en trombe refermant la porte a clé derrière elle

CHAPITRE 2

Elle avait quitté le temple du styx en courant et avait regagné le Tardis, trouvé le double de la clé dans l'encoche de la toiture et était rentrée en trombe refermant la porte a clé derrière elle.

Dieu que cette petite visite avait été une mauvaise idée.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège jaune et usé de la plate-forme de contrôle, en larmes. Il fallut bien une demi-heure pour qu'elle reprenne contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Quelle bêtise...quelle terrible bêtise que d'être parti visiter ce maudit endroit, elle le savait pourtant.

Donna ne savait pas piloter le Tardis...le docteur lui en avait appris les rudiments, mais elle était a cent lieux de savoir le piloter d'un endroit a un autre de l'univers et du temps.

Elle voulu d'abord quitter cet endroit maudit. Pris les coordonnées que lui indiquait l'écran, les nota avec soins et enclencha la molette d'allumage.

Elle abaissa ensuite celle du démarrage et le Tardis quitta ce lieu maudit.

Elle appuya ensuite sur les boutons nécessaires pour ce mettre en stationnement quelque part non loin de la terre, près de la lune et enclencha le bouton de stationnement. Elle leva la tête dans le vide...mon dieu...mais comment savait-elle faire ça?!

Elle resta comme deux ronds de flanc face aux opérations qu'elle venait de mener...

C'était tout à fait impossible!! Elle repris les commandes et partis 300 ans plus tard , passant par un vortex, le pilotant avec maestria sans anicroche jusqu'à sa nouvelle destination. Recommença 200 ans plutôt, dans une partie de l'univers qui lui était jusqu'alors totalement inconnu.

Au bord des larmes, elle réalisa que le baiser du docteur n'en avait en fait pas vraiment été un.."Transfer de connaissances.." dit-elle dans le vide... IL lui avait fait ce cadeau pour qu'elle puisse partir loin de cette maudite planète et sauver sa peau. Il lui avait offert la connaissance du Tardis, transfert de conaissance..elle savait tout a présent de la mystérieuse boite bleue. Elle savait le piloter...elle savait piloter le dernier vaisseau capable de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace.

Ce fut là qu'elle eut une idée...elle connaissait l'existence d'une procédure d'urgence qui avait été crée par le docteur.

Cette procédure déclenchait un hologramme du docteur, il y avait plusieurs messages au cas ou le vaisseau se retrouvait perdu sans son propriétaire, prêt a répondre à de nombreuses questions..prêt expliquer comment le renvoyer à son propriétaire d'origine.

Elle démarra le programme d'urgence en tapant sur son clavier avec frénésie. il y eut un "Pong!" venant de l'ordinateur et la silouette si familière du docteur apparut sur la mezzanine de métal en haut, a quelques mètres d'elle.

"Procédure d'urgence... veuillez annoncer votre statue, race et provenance." Dit l'hologramme les mains dans le dos l'air trop sage pour être le vrai docteur.

"Donna Noble, humaine, amie du docteur voyageant à bord du tardis." Dit Donna sans hésitation.

L'ordinateur sembla compiler pendant quelques secondes..."Reconnaissance effectuée...programme spéciale en chargement.." Dit l'hologramme d'un ton neutre.

Il y avait un programme spécial pour elle?..Le docteur ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

L'hologramme réapparut alors jusqu'à la plate-forme de contrôle, à quelques mètres d'elle, Donna retînt son souffle.

"Donna...si vous avez activé ce message c'est que vous devez être dans le tardis sans moi..." Commença l'hologramme.

"Oui exacte..." Dit Donna, mais l'hologramme continua son petit speech ne semblant pas faire attention a elle. " ce qui veut sûrement dire que vous m'avez perdu, que j'ai été enlevé...ou bien que je suis mort..."

"Vous êtes presque mort." Dit Donna.

" Je vais donc vous indiquer la procédure pour que vous puissiez regagner la terre saine et sauve...après cela, je vous indiquerai comment détruire le tardis sans annihiler la terre..."

"Non non non!! " Coupa Donna. " Docteur, j'ai besoin de vôtre aide..."

L'hologramme fronça les sourcils, semblant étrangement l'écouter cette fois.

"Docteur...vous avez été propulsé dans la rivière du styx...je ..je sais c'est un peu vague, mais vous y êtes prisonniers, et en grand dangers, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous récupérer, et le temps presse!!"

"Je suis désolé Donna, mais je ne possède pas de réponse correspondant à vôtre demande."

Donna sentis le faible espoir qu'elle possédait s'éteindre comme une bougie dans un courant d'air.

"Le styx.. Docteur, vous n'avez rien la-dessus?" Supplia-t-elle de toute son âme.

"Je suis désolé Donna, mais je ne possède pas de réponse correspondant à votre demande." insista l'hologramme.

Donna lança un grand soupir de désespoir. L'ordinateur émis des petits bip, semblant à nouveau engager une procédure de chargement.

" Je ne peux vous donner qu'un seul conseil Donna." Dit alors l'hologramme sans prévenir " Mon conseil es que vous trouviez la personne qui pourra peut-être vous aider, l'ordinateur va a présent entrer ces cordonnées dans le cœur du tardis."

"Qui es-ce Docteur...? Qui je dois trouver? "

" Un vieil ami qui pourra sûrement vous aider, il se nomme face de Boe, dîtes lui que vous venez de ma part."

Donna ignorait qui était face de Boe, était-il humain? était-il gentil ou complètement barge ou dangereux ? le docteur ne faisait pas attention a ce genre de détails.

Elle atterris sur une planète inconnue, dans un bâtiment inconnu. Ouvrant les portes du Tardis elle découvrit un endroit laissé a l'abandon une sorte d'immeuble ou plus rien ne semblait vivre depuis for bien longtemps. Durant un instant elle eut peur que l'ordinateur ai commis une erreur de date, mais ses pensées furent coupé par le bruit d'une conversation.

Suivant les discrètes paroles, elle longea un couloir, et arriva dans une grande pièce sombre pourvue de toutes sorte de machineries et de câbles archaïques.

Au centre de la pièce deux êtres si étrange que Donna en fut ébahie.

Une femme chat habillée en nonne semblait parler a un immense visage protégé par une vitre, dans un grand bocal plein de fumée.

Durant un instant cette scène lui rappela elle et le docteur... séparé par la vitre du styx , tentant tant bien que mal de communiquer.

Elle écrasa un bout de verre avec son talon par mégarde, la femme chat se retourna vivement et saisit une mitraillette.

"Doucement minette!! " Dit Donna en levant les mains. " je ne suis pas armée et n'ai pas d'intentions belliqueuses."

La femme chat ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. "Qui êtes vous? et que faîtes vous à l'intérieur du parlement?" Dit la femme chat.

"Je cherche Face de Boe... c'est le docteur qui m'envoie!"

Le visage de la femme chat laissa transparaître de la surprise. "Le docteur?"

Le regard étrange et apaisé que lui donna le grand et mystérieux visage ne laissa plus aucun doute a la voyageuse sur son identité , Donna approcha lentement de lui.

"Vous êtes "Face de Boe?"

Le visage acquiesça.

"Je suis Donna Noble...je suis une amie du docteur."

"Bienvenu Donna Noble.. " dit face de Boe d'une voix douce et grave a la fois. "Je sens que c'est du futur que nous allons parler ...du docteur de Donna...pas du docteur de Rose..."

"Exacte." Dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour être face a lui. " Monsieur Boe...j'ai besoin de vôtre aide. Le docteur et moi avons visité un tombeau qui se révéla être les portes ouvrant sur le styx...des cerbères gardiens des portes on emmené le docteur et l'on projeté dans le styx lui-même, j'ai tout tenté pour venir le chercher, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé passer."

Face de Boe sembla réfléchir et ne répondis qu'après de nombreuses secondes.

"Les gardiens du styx sont des êtres belliqueux et cruels...les gens comme le docteur et moi , presque immortels leurs sont insupportables..."

Donna était tellement soulagée de savoir que face de Boe connaissait le styx...mais elle savait tout ça, et ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendais.

"Nombre de légendes a travers les mondes parle de la rivière du styx...souvent de manières différentes avec de très nombreuses interprétations. " Il repris son souffle, la femme chat tourna une manette qui sembla faire entre un peu plus de fumée dans le grand bocal, face de Boe continua alors sa phrase.

"..Mais il y a une chose qui ne change presque pas, une chose qu'il y a dans presque toutes les différentes versions existantes...c'est le droit de passage."

"le droit de passage?" demanda la chatte se mêlant a la conversation.

"Le droit de passage, ou le droit de défi..." Continua face de Boe. " Le droit de tout a chacun de risquer sa vie dans le styx pour récupérer celui ou celle que l'on aime...le ramener parmi les vivants."

Donna leva les yeux au ciel, un énorme soulagement déferla en elle.

"...Pour entrer dans le styx Donna Noble il vous faudra deux choses..."

"Quoi?..Dîtes moi!!" Dit Donna en essayant de lui arracher les mots, sa lenteur la rendant folle.

"Personne ne peut rentrer dans le styx sans en subir les effets..si vous voulez garder votre libre arbitre et toute vôtre tête vous aurez besoin de quelque chose qui vous rattache à l'immortalité, la ou les effets du styx n'ont aucune emprise."

"Comment je peux trouver ça? Qu'es-ce que c'est?"

"le Tardis pourra vous aider." Dit Face de Boe. Donna savait a présent comment trouver cette chose et se dit qu'elle verrai ça plus tard..quel était la deuxième chose dont elle avait besoin?

"La deuxième chose es la chose la plus primordiale Donna Noble...les cerbères ne vous laisserons tenter vôtre chance dans le styx que si vous savez exactement qui vous voulez allez chercher!" A ses mots, Donna eut peur de comprendre, face de Boe continua sa phrase,achevant sa sentence.

"Les cerbères...vous demanderont un nom."

Donna devînt plus blanche que le marbre.

Un nom?...UN NOM? Les cerbères allait lui demander un nom.

"Mais...mais..." Dit Donna " Le docteur, ça leur suffira!!"

"J'ai bien peur que non Donna...c'est son vrai nom qu'il vous demanderons."

Donna s'assit lentement. Ce retournement de situation l'avais rendue sans voix.

"C'est son vrai nom qu'il vous faudra chercher."

Comment allait-elle faire ça ? Seigneur, ce sujet était toujours tabou chez le docteur, il ne lui avait jamais même expliqué pourquoi le docteur cachait son nom..son identitée...ce a quoi tout le monde avais droit et avais besoin d'avoir.

"Comment je vais trouver ça?" Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Ca aussi Donna Noble le tardis vous mettra sur la voix..." Dit face de Boe. "..mais d'après ce que je sais des seigneurs du temps...le chemin sera périlleux pour arriver jusqu'à vos fins, son nom, est semble-t-il un trésor bien gardé.

De retour dans le Tardis, elle ralluma la procédure d'urgence, le docteur réapparut devant elle, les mains dans les poches.

"Alors voilà!" Dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement autoritaire." J'ai besoin de savoir quel est votre nom!"

Le résultat fut déplorable, Donna n'avais encore jamais vu un hologramme éclater de rire.

"Arrêtez de rire imbécile, j'ai besoin de savoir vôtre nom!"

Apparemment l'enregistrement que le docteur avait fait réservait bien des surprises. l'hologramme se calma et déclara. "Je savais bien que vous tenteriez le coup lorsque vous seriez seule dans le Tardis petite coquine!"

Donna réflechis. Elle n'avais peut-être pas posé la question correctement.

"Docteur, j'ai besoin de savoir où vous cachez vôtre nom!" Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, L'hologramme lui aussi repris son sérieux en réajustant ses lunettes carrées.

"Je suis désolé Donna, mais je ne possède pas de réponse correspondant a vôtre demande."

Donna tapa du pied et commençait a s'échauffer. " Ne mentez pas Dumbo, je sais que vous savez très bien ou il se cache!! Je sais qu'il existe un plan d'urgence pour vous au cas ou vous auriez perdu la mémoire...un programme caché dans ce gros tas de taule pourrie !"

L'hologramme ne répondis rien.

"Mot de passe!" Cria-t-elle en tentant le coup. elle entendis un petit bip et l'hologramme dit. " mot de passe d'importance numéro 1, J'écoute"

Incroyable...ça fonctionnait, mais Donnais, en pleine connaissance du fonctionnement du Tardis ignorait pourtant les mots de passes.

"Rose!" Dit-elle.

"Code erroné." Dit le docteur.

"Heu...Gallifrey!"

"Code erroné." Répéta l'hologramme.

"Mince...t..tournevis sonique!!"

"Code erroné"

"je..j'ai droit encore a d'autres essais?" demanda Donna, mais l'hologramme ne répondit pas.

"Jenny!"

"Code erroné"

"Tardis"

"Code erroné"

"Patachoum vert!"

"Code erroné"

« A bas les Daleks ! »

« code erroné »

"Sale machine déglinguée!!"

"Code erroné"

Donna jura et jura encore, tout ceci entrecoupé a chaques fois par un "Code erroné" qui échauffait les oreilles de Donna. A bout, et sans réfléchir elle esseya même de baffer l'hologramme du Docteur et finit sa course en bas de la plate-forme. C'est là qu'elle eut une idée...elle connaissait bien le docteur, elle savait ce qui lui tenait a cœur...

"Paix." Dit-elle avec inspiration « C'est PAIX ! ! j'en suis sure ! ! » S'exclama-t-elle, l'hologramme émis une grimace. "mmm c'est presque ça !" Dit-il semblant pinailler.

"Heu..paix..paix...paix et amour?"

"Code erroné."

"Guerre et paix?"

"code erroné"

"Paix et prospérité!!"

Un bruit de déblocage des systèmes l'interrompis, le docteur réapparut a nouveau en haut de la mezzanine, elle avait enfin trouvé le code, Donna poussa un cris sauvage propre a la victoire.

"Paix et prosperité..quel imbécile!" Déclara-t-elle en riant. L'hologramme du docteur attendais les question..si calme que l'on aurait dit une autre personne.

"Docteur...ou cachez vous votre nom?"

L'hologramme ouvrit la bouche prenant son inspiration.

"Les Gallifreens devenus renégats, refusant les loies de la société Gallifreens devrons laisser derrière eux leurs statuts sociaux, ils ne cachent pas leur nom...on le leur retire..."

Donna écoutait attentivement, ainsi le docteur fut considéré comme un renégat...si étrange, mais si logique a la fois, elle imaginait mal le docteur réponde a un cadre social strict comme un parfait petit citoyen obéissant.

"Néanmoins.." continua l'hologramme " Par pure tradition, les autorité Gallifreenes enferment une fiole contenant le nom du dit Gallifreen dans une grotte gardée par un cerbère...pour ne plus jamais être connu."

"Non pas encore un cerbère!" Dit Donna avec lassitude. " Docteur..ou se trouve cette grotte?"

"L'ordinateur possède les données de l'emplacement exacte, mais pas d'informations sur le lieu sauf son nom... la cascade de méduse."

"Peu importe...emmenez-moi las-bas!"

Donna sentis le tardis s'activer, elle remonta sur la plate-forme et dit " Ce ne serai pas plus simple que vous me le donniez votre nom, non sérieusement?"

"Je suis désolé Donna, mais je ne possède pas de réponse correspondant à votre demande."


	3. Chapter 3

La route fut longue a travers le vortex qu'empreintait le tardis, il semblait que la cascade de méduse n'était pas un endroit proche de la terre

La route fut longue a travers le vortex qu'empruntait le tardis, il semblait que la cascade de méduse n'était pas un endroit proche de la terre..en fait il semblait que ce n'était pas un endroit proche de quoi que ce soit.

Durant le trajet Donna eut le temps de poser quelques questions supplémentaires a l'hologramme.

Mais pour dire vrai, elle hésita quelques peut a lui poser ces questions.. d'une part elle avait peur de la réponse, d'une autre elle savait que le docteur pourrait bien être furieux à l'idée qu'elle ait osé poser ces questions personnelles a son hologramme pendant son absence...mais tout bien pesé.. elle ne savait même pas si le docteur reposerait un jour ses converse a l'intérieur du tardis.

S'appuyant contre l'une des barrières en acier de la plate-forme, elle réfléchit et demanda :

"Docteur...vous vous disiez être un renégat, pourquoi un renégat? Qu'aviez-vous bien pu faire de mal ? »

L'hologramme soupira. " c'est une vieille histoire...j'étais encore prydonian a l'époque..."

"Prydonian?" Demanda Donna. " C'est quoi une sorte de religion?"

"Non, les prydonians sont l'équivalence des politiciens sur Gallifrey...

« Vous étiez un politicien..vous ? J'ai du mal a y croire ! » s'esclaffa Donna.

« En fait, mois aussi.. » Dit le docteur semblant y réfléchir pour la première fois. L'hologramme fit quelques pas avant de continuer.

« j'ai longtemps erré dans les méandres politiques du capitole c'était mon métier, et un jour..he bien un jour leurs manigances et leurs petites complots vinrent a bout de ma patience.." Dit-il en serrant les dents. " Dégoûté, j'ai quitté la citée des sept systèmes avec ma petite fille Susan et nous somme partis a bord d'un tardis... c'est là que les hautes instances prirent mon nom, m'effaçant des registres..j'était devenu un rénégat."

"Il n'effacèrent pas le nom de votre petite fille pourtant ! » Dit Donna « ...seigneur ça veut dire que vous avez aussi été grand-père!" S'exclama-t-elle, il était difficile devant cet homme si jeune de perpétuellement avoir conscience que le Gallyfreen avait plus de 900 ans

"Ce n'était pas elle qui avait pris cette décision..." Dit l'hologramme en parlant de sa petite fille. "De plus les Gallifréen sont moins tolérants avec gens qui ne sont pas totalement gallifréen.."

"Comment ça pas totalement gallifreen??"

Le docteur marqua un silence. "Donna.. " Dit-il. ".. ma mère était à moitié humaine."

Donna avait du mal a croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Non c'est pas possible." Dit-elle dans un souffle alors que l'hologramme acquiesça de la tête.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez vous jamais dis ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas a moi de répondre Donna. » Dit l'hologramme.

« De plus je ne suis pas le seul a être partis... une liste d'autres gens on eux aussi renonçé a la société de la grande citée..même « le maître »... enfin c'était un ancien ami a moi ..a perdu son nom lui aussi, nous avons finit par nous brouiller définitivement a mon grand regret, il es mort maintenant alors que nous n'étions plus que les deux derniers Gallifreens vivants.

« Je suis désolée... » Dit Donna qui une fois de plus réalisait l'infortune de son compagnon. « Je sais que je vous ai déjà fait se reproche docteur...mais c'est vrai, vous parlez trop, mais ne dîtes jamais rien. »

Donna aurais aimé lui poser bien d'autres questions, mais le tardis sembla se poser dans un choc, elle était arrivée.

Sortant du Tardis, elle découvrit une planète pleine de végétation. Deux lunes brillaient dans le ciel étoilé, l'une d'elle très proche mangeait littéralement le ciel et

Un bruit de chute d'eau constituait le bruit de fond.

Elle se retourna vers le tardis planté là et hésita durant un instant a le laisser comme ça, sans surveillance.

"Sage...tu bouge pas d'accord?" Lui lança-t-elle. Elle se retourna et commença sa marche dans les plantes vertes en direction du bruit de la chute d'eau.

Son cœur battait a tout rompre, elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver là-bas. le tardis l'avait mené jusqu'ici, ça avait été si facile, trop facile.

Voulait-elle vraiment traverser cette épreuve? Au fond de son cœur quelque chose en elle germait. C'était une conviction. La conviction de plus en plus présent...la conviction qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître le nom du docteur, qu'elle ne voulait au finale pas savoir ce qu'il en était.

Comment se nommais réellement le docteur ? Argxog le IVème ? Brummlenstock? Mongolitor de ploucville ? ou pire encore...

C'était comme si elle mettait son nez dans sa vie privée, dans ses affaires et elle n'en avait pas envie.

Pourtant elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait tenter sa chance dans le styx.

Ecartant deux plantes vertes, elle déboucha sur une grande et longue et superbe cascade.

le paysage était magnifique, la cascade semblait briller comme du cristal, immense étrangement silencieuse et apaisante a la fois.

Au milieu de ce long rideau d'eau, une statue gigantesque de main semblait couper la cascade en deux. Sa paume était tournée vers Donna comme dans un salut amical.

Un symbole figurait dans sa paume, gravé de la manière la plus fine.

Donna avais déjà vu ce symbole a l'intérieur du tardis, dans la salle de l'œil de l'harmonie.

le symbole des Gallyfreens, le symbole de l'éternité mis a la verticale et entrelacé par des entrelacs presque celtiques, comme le représentation d' un sablier...c'était le symbole des seigneurs du temps... le tardis l'avait mené au bon endroit, plus de doute a présent.

Pressée par le temps, elle voulut se jeter a l'eau pour rejoindre la cascade, mais un oiseau au coassement étrange traversa l'espace qui la séparait de la cascade. La main de pierre lança un éclair foudroyant frappant le volatile de plein fouet. La pauvre bête tomba sur le rivage sous la forme d'une statue de sel et se brisa d'un coup et d'une seul.

Donna ravala sa salive dans un bruit peu discret.

"Ca aurait été trop simple bien entendu." Dit-elle d'un air blasé, et sur ce elle recula de quelques pas pour se cacher dans les plantes...le temps de réfléchir.

trois bonnes heures plus tard Donna attendais toujours devant la cascade, les cheveux ébouriffés les yeux rougis, elle était totalement hors d'elle.

Elle avait tout essayé pour passer. Crié a cette stupide statue qu'elle était un seigneur du temps, tenté de passer par le coté en se faisant de ce fait à nouveau frôler par un éclair, elle lui promis, lui jura qu'elle ne dirait le nom du docteur a personne si la main la laissait passer ! Mais rien n'y fit, impossible de l'amadouer, a chaques fois, la main faillit transformer l'humaine en jolie statue digne de figurer dans l'un des plus beau musée de Londres. elle esseya même de détruire la statue en lui jetant des cailloux comme aurais sûrement fait ses ancêtres des cavernes, mais toujours sans succès.

Elle décida de retourner au tardis, demander de l'aide a l'hologramme, mais chemin faisant se retourna de colère et hurla à la main: "Je me fous de ce nom stupide tu entends! je m'en moque, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est!!"

La main de pierre s'abaissa dans un bruit de roulement et disparut derrière la cascade. Donna n'en revenais absolument pas.

"Qu..quoi c'est tout c'est tout ce que j'avais à faire?"

Les seigneurs du temps étaient-il de parfaits imbéciles? de cacher un nom et de placer une défense mortelle qui s'abaisserai au premier mensonge?

Ce que Donna ne compris pas tout de suite, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge...

Elle ne voulait pas connaître le nom du docteur. Peut-être le cerbère, cette main de méduse était douée de capacités empathiques, comme les Gallifréens?

Peut-être qu'il était prévu de retrouver un jour ce nom, a conditions de ne pas vouloir s'en servir...a condition de vouloir le connaître sans être intéressé...peut-être même que la main n'attendais qu'elle, les Gallifreens semblant connaitrent les mystère du temps avaient peut-être prévu son arrivée.

Elle plongea dans l'eau avec prudence traversa le petit lac et entra dans la cascade en fermant les yeux.

Derrière la cascade, elle monta des escaliers, il ne faisait pas nuit. de la lumière émanait du sol, semblant sortir de nul part. la petite pièce dans laquelle elle arriva était simple, en son centre un bloc de pierre mal taillé, et une fiole simplement posée dessus.

La petite fiole violette était translucide, Donna s'y étant approché n'osait pas la toucher. des volutes de fumées violettes s'y baladaient de ci de la, comme des petite têtards électriques...

"Il n'y a rien là-dedans.." Dit-elle avec dépit. Elle balada ses mains autour de la fiole et finit par toucher son bouchon de cristal du doigt. a son contacte la bouteille eut une étrange réaction, les petits têtard de lumière s'agitèrent et devinrent tout fous, rappelant presque a Donna les gesticulations inutiles de son ami prisonnier du styx.

Alors sous ses yeux ebahis, lentement les têtards prirent forment pour écrire un nom.

Donna les yeux brillant, éclairés par la lumière violette le lut.

Elle su désormais ce qu'il en était. Donna Noble sut désormais quel était...son nom.


	4. Chapter 4

De retour dans le Tardis, elle mit les moteurs en marche, elle traversa l'espace et le temps avec une facillité deconçertante

Hello voilà la suite ! merci pour le commentaire Sunny angel ! 

Désolé, il semble que chaque début de chapitre soit repeté deux fois.. je sais pas pourquoi !

Enfin bon voilà la suite bonne lecture à tous et pardon pour les fautes d'orto. héhé ! 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapitre 4

De retour dans le Tardis, elle mit les moteurs en marche, elle traversa l'espace et le temps avec une facilité déconcertante...mais elle n'avait pas encore réglé le premier problème dont lui avait parlé face de Boe.

Comment entrer dans le styx sans en subir les effets?

Le Styx la plongerai dans une léthargie qui ne lui permettrai même pas de regagner la sortie...elle savait que la solution se trouvait dans le Tardis.

L'épisode le la cascade de Méduse l'avais éreinté, son secret révélé encore plus. Elle se sentait si fatiguée qu'elle aurait tout donné au monde pour un break de quelques heures.

Mais pas question, le nom du docteur martelait dans sa tête comme un message indélébile, lui rappelant que le temp pressait, même pour un voyageur temporel comme elle et sa machine.

"Docteur!" Dit Donna dans le vide de la grande salle du Tardis, l'hologramme du docteur apparut presque aussitôt l'air toujours calme et sage.

"Docteur, il me faut quelque chose qui me rattache a l'immortalité!" Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Le docteur ouvrit de gros yeux, un peu comme si elle venait de lui demander de lui ramener la lune sur un plateau d'argent entouré d' un gros nœud rose. Encore une fois la rudesse de Donna ne l'aidais pas a gagner du temps.

« Reprenons.. » Dit-elle en essayant de rester zen.

" Docteur, y a-t-il quelquechose dans le Tardis qui me protégerai des influences du temps?" Demanda-t-elle.

Le docteur sembla réfléchir.

" le Tardis nous empêche de subir les influence du temps." Conclu-t-il.

Donna pris un air excedé. " J'en conclus donc qu'il faut que je traverse le styx, avec le Tardis accroché autour du cou?"

"He bien, il semblerait que ce soit une bonne option!" Répondit le docteur comme si c'était une évidence.

"Je me demande parfois entre l'hologramme et vous lequel des deux est le pire." Dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à son ami qui n'était pas là.

Le vrai docteur saurait quoi faire lui...il saurait . Dieu comme il lui manquait.

Le docteur, son ami, son coéquipier, son professeur. Le charmant docteur complètement dingue et drôle un instant et terriblement sérieux et redoutable la seconde d'après.

Son sourir un peu crétin passa comme un éclair dans la mémoire de Donna.

Il n'y avait pas eut d'homme dans la vie de Donna depuis Lance, et elle considérait le docteur comme son ami, mais il était tellement plus. Il était tout, et il n'y aurait jamais plus que lui.

Ce cher docteur qu'elle aimait finalement bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé connaissant son plus grand secret a présent...

Ressentant soudainement l'abattement du a la fatigue, elle se remis à pleurer sans prévenir.

Il y eut un bruit de grésillement sous ses pieds, provenant de derrière les grillages de la plate-forme de contrôle. Elle se baissa, et retira un des nombreux morceau de grillage.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé ce qu'il y avait en dessous, un fatras de fils, de trucs de machins bizarres...et au milieu de ce fatras, des sortes de gros glaires bleus placé un peu partout dans ce qui lui fit penser a des sortes de moules a gâteau, bouargh !. L'une de ses larmes était tombée sur l'un d'eux et semblait l'avoir tout émoustillé...le glaire se situant sous elle s'agita quelques instant avant de redevenir inerte.

"Docteur qu'est-ce que c'est que ces.. ces machins bleus gluant?" Demanda-t-elle à l'hologramme.

Le docteur holographique se pencha vers le trou.

"ce sont des parties du Tardis...vous savez qu'il se cultive Donna?"

"Non je ne savais pas... celui-ci c'est mis a bouger. »

"Oh..en effet! " Dit l'hologramme avec un sourir de cake propre au docteur alors que le glaire fut pris d'un nouveau sursaut. " c'est étrange, on dirai que vous lui avez fait de l'effet!"

"J'ai pleuré dessu." Dit Donna d'un ton lassé.

"Oh... c'est parce que tout le Tardis es rattaché a moi, enfin au vrai moi... en fait il n'a pas du apprécier recevoir la salinité de votre larme..il a du comprendre que vous pleuriez."

Donna fut touché par ce que dit le docteur, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

"Une seconde!! Vous me dite que cette chose molle appartient au Tardis?"

"En effet... enfin j'espère, parce que ces choses ont toujours étés là !"

Donna se baissa, agita ses doigts et se saisi de la chose molle et verte avec appréhension, la chose ignoble se décolla des fils sur lequel elle était posée sans mal. "Es-ce que cela affaiblirai le tardis si il manque un de ses glaires docteur?"

"Non pas un seul.. il y en a beaucoup..."

Donna se précipita jusqu'à deux étages plus haut, dans la cuisine, rejoint par l'hologramme, elle plaça le gros glaire qui vibra comme de la gelée sur la table se saisit d'un couteau et en coupa un bout .

"Hey, doucement, c'est une partie de moi que vous vous amusez à découper!" Dit le docteur d'un air outré.

Donna ne répondis pas, elle sortis un médaillon familial de son cou, la ou figurait la photo de son grand-père, et glissa le morceau de glaire bleu dedans, elle referma de tout dans un grand "sprotche » répugnant.

"Pardon grand-père." Dit-elle très embêtée.

"Je pense que ça pourrait marcher Donna!" Dit le docteur un sourir aux lèvres. "Un morceau de Tardis dans un médaillon de famille, comme je vous adore Donna!"

Sentant un élan d'amour et d'amitié la traverser, elle regarda intensément dans les yeux bruns du docteur balayés par les petites interférences holographiques.

"Vous me manquez docteur." Dit-elle.

"Et je suis sur que vous me manquez aussi Donna." Dit-il toujours en souriant de toutes ses dents, ses mains dans ses poches. "Et maintenant ma Donna.. allez me rechercher!

Le Tardis arriva quelques minutes plus tard a destination, sur cette planète maudite. Donna sorti de la cabine laissant l'hologramme derrière elle avec un sentiment de peur.

Elle avançait en direction du tombeau en tenant fermement son médaillon dans sa main, marchant d'un pas rapide son estomac transformé en bloc de glace.

Elle avait si peur, faire le grand plongeons dans le styx n'était pas la nage habituelle qu'elle pratiquait dans les piscines de Londres pendant l'été.

Elle franchit l'arcade de pierre de l'entrée du tombeau, descendis les escaliers, les chandeliers du couloirs étaient restés allumés, elle courut sans mesure jusqu'à la salle de la grande porte de bois noir.

Les deux cerbères attendaient impassibles, leurs tridents entrecroisés barrant le passage ouvrant sur le styx.

Donna repris son souffle avec difficulté. Elle attendis une bonne minute, elle n'aurait pas du se dépenser comme ça, mais il était trop tard, et le temps pressait.

se redressant elle se présenta aux cerbères.

"Cerbères!" Dit-elle à voix haute, les deux créatures semblèrent alors se réveiller de leur léthargie.

"Cerbères...je demande le droit de passage!" Dit-elle avec force.

Les deux créatures se regardèrent et déclarèrent. "Ton heure n'est pas encore venue humaine."

"Je demande le droit de passage et le droit de défi!" Tonna-t-elle sans se laisser impressionner le moins du monde.

"Fort bien humaine..." Dit l'un des deux hommes serpents. "C'est ton droit de mourir comme bon te semble.."

Donna piétina sur le sol d'hésitation et d'impatience son cœur battant a tout rompre mon dieu et si elle mourrait ? Si elle ne revenait jamais plus, si ce voyage était le dernier ?

Elle pensa a son grand-père.. a sa mère...ils ne savaient même pas ou elle était. Ils ne sauraient jamais comment elle serai morte.

les deux hommes serpents se penchèrent vers elle pour retirer leur trident du passage, Donna ne recula pas, leur faisant face et ne les quitta pas des yeux semblant comme les défier du regard.

L'un d'eux, si près de son visage ajouta. " Mais seul le nom de ton regretté ouvrira la porte...sans nom, humaine, pas de droit de passage..."

Alors Donna inspira un grand coup, regardant le cerbère dans les yeux. Elle était prête. Elle n'avait encore jamais dit ce nom, elle n'avait même jamais osé le prononcé dans la Tardis, ni nul part ailleurs.

Ce nom caché depuis si longtemps...ce nom qu'elle avait en ça mémoire et qui jamais, jamais ne s'effacerai.

"Son nom humaine..." Dirent les cerbèrent en cœur. "Son nom...et tu passe."

Donna leva la tête vers eux et ouvrit la bouche. "L'homme que je viens chercher.. » Dit-elle. « ...Se nomme William,... William Sigma."


	5. Chapter 5

Elle l'avais dit

Voilà la suite ! !

Et merci pour les reviews ! !

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Elle l'avait dit... "William Sigma."

Le nom du docteur...ce nom tant caché...son nom a lui, c'était ça.. William Sigma.

"william" Bien sur, cela tombait sous le sens, sa mère était en partie Humaine comme lui avait dit l'hologramme...sa petite fille se nommait aussi Susan.

Deux noms humains...deux noms humains pour deux Gallifreens...

Et "William..." c'était Le plus beau nom que Donna n'ait jamais entendu.

.

Les tridents des terribles cerbères de pierre s'abaissèrent et la porte de bois noir s'ouvrit sur un océan bleu et obscur, comme une sorte de mur d'eau sombre et peu engageant.

Donna décida qu'hésiter ne lui ferai que douter plus encore. Sans plus regarder les terribles gardiens du styx, elle pris son élan et se jeta à travers la porte. Donna entra dans le mur d'eau comme une plongeuse olympique.

Vu de l'intérieur comme ça, l'eau n'était pas vraiment de l'eau, ça y ressemblait, mais sans pouvoir vraiment expliquer pourquoi, Donna savait que ça n'en était pas.

Regardant autour d'elle, l'endroit ressemblai à un puits titanesque, effrayant.

En plongeant elle avait parcourut plusieurs mètres du a son élan et était arrivée au milieu de ce dernier sans s'en rendre compte. Levant alors la tête elle réalisa la superficie des lieux et le spectacle qui se dressa devant elle la tétanisa presque.

Donna était au milieu d'un espèce de gigantesque tortillons, une titanesque chaîne d'ADN constituée de millions et millions et million de personnes, de corps flottants comme des bancs de poissons.

Le grand tortillon s'étendait en dessous d'elle, disparaissant dans les ténèbres et continuait bien au-dessus d'elle plongeant à nouveau dans les ténèbres mais semblant pourtant sans fin. Les millions de morts en transe avançaient lentement vers le haut dans un terrifiant et macabre carrousel.

Seigneur il y en avait tellement...jamais elle ne le retrouverai!! Jamais elle ne trouverai le docteur.

Donna réalisa avec étonnement que son corps ne réclamait plus d'air. Elle n'avais pas besoin de respirer, ce qui l'amena a penser qu'elle était réellement entre la vie et la mort, un sentiment la glaça de l'intérieur était-elle morte ? Techniquement il semblait que oui, mais elle pensait encore , elle bougeai toujours...donc elle ne l'était pas, ou bien avait-elle tort ?

Portant sa main a son médaillon, elle le senti vibrer doucement et le vit rayonner d'une faible lueur bleutée, son petit tour était efficace elle conservait grâce à son médaillon son libre arbitre.. toute sa tête et ne sombrait pas dans la même léthargie que les pauvres errent qui constituaient le carrousel de la mort.

Sa tête pleine de peurs et de questions, Donna s'entendis pousser un gros juron, comme si elle se trouvait en plein air.

Le propre son de sa voix la fit sursauter... elle pouvait parler l'eau semblait réagir aux sons exactement comme l'air!!

Quelle sa chance, quelle incroyable chance ! ! ! !

"DOCTEUR!" Hurla alors Donna à travers le puits sans fin. Le son de sa voix sembla se répercuter autour d'elle se propageant avec aisance. Mais après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle du se rendre a l'évidence... personne ne répondit et les milliers de corps restèrent tous inertes.

Voyons résonnons ! Le carrousel semblait monter lentement. Le docteur avait sans doute rejoint les autres, il devait se trouver bien plus haut a présent, parmi les morts. l'idée fit frissonner Donna, et sa tête tourna rien qu'a l'idée de l'ampleur de la tâche...comment trouver une personne ne réagissant pas aux appels parmi ses millions de gens??

Elle poussa un grognement de rage et commença son ascension vers les milliers de mètres et de gens sans plus se poser de question.

Elle commença son dur labeur, vérifia parmi le premier étage de cadavres, dans cette masse de corps, a droite, puis a gauche...tous des étrangers, tous inconnus et anonymes, toutes races confondues..des humains, des Oods, des cybermens, des slitheens et des centaines d'autres races,

même des Daleks sans leurs armature de fer...ils étaient si nombreux...cette tâche était impossible a mener a bout...impossible.

Donna continua malgré tout a monter inlassablement d'étage en étages a travers le grand tourbillons de corps, sentant ses bras lui faire mal, mais elle s'en moquait... il était là bon sang, il était là quelque part.!!

"DOCTEUR!" Cria-t-elle. "DOCTEUUUUUR!!"

Mais jamais rien d'autre que le mortel silence.

Elle continua sa progression et hurla a nouveau sa voix pleine de désespoirs "DOCTEUUUR!!"

"Je vous en prie..." Dit-elle en sanglots. « je vous en supplie ! »

Le carrousel morbide autour d'elle resta silencieux comme il l'avait sans doute toujours été.

elle mit ses mains sur son visage, au sommet de l'inquiétude. Et si c'était trop tard? qu'y avait-il au bout du puits dans les ténèbres la au fond ou elle ne voyait plus rien?

Elle le savait très bien ce qu'il y avait au bout du puis... au bout du puits il y avait la mort. La mort définitive et irréversible.

Peut-être que le carrousel était allé trop loin, emportant avec lui le docteur... a tout jamais.

"DOOOOCTEUUUUR!" Hurla-t-elle en pleurant, ses poumons et sa gorge la brûlait, mais si en cet instant Donna s'était fait arraché un bras, elle ne l'aurais presque pas sentis, tant la peur la tenaillait.

Désespérée, elle se cogna les mains contre le front au summum de l'inquiétude. "c'est pas vrai!! c'est pas vrai!!"

Le silence la pesait de minutes en minutes, il lui était insupportable a présent.

Son cœur semblait se briser, lentement, sûrement...la terrible froideur de la réalité tombant sur ses épaules...regardant de ses yeux bleus haut dans le carrousel comme si elle pouvait voir le ciel elle se remémora le prénom du docteur car c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait a présent de lui.

"William." Dit-elle a haute voix en fermant fort ses yeux comme si elle invoquait quelques démons.

Un instant en les réouvrant, elle crut que ses yeux lui avaient joués un tour. Un éclair lointain, très lointain, dans une couche bien supérieure du carrousel était sorti des ténèbres...comme un flash d'appareil photo, un truc dans le genre. Donna fronça ses fins sourcils regarda autour d'elle, mais plus rien ne se produisit.

"WILLIAM!" Hurla-t-elle dans le vide.

Presque instantanément l'éclair étrange traversa la couche de cadavres, si lointain, mais pourtant visible a travers les masses et les masses de corps inertes comme la lumière d'un phare perdu dans la tempête.

Donna recommença alors son ascension avec frénésie, elle semblait battre tout les record de vitesse, motivée par un grand, un incroyable et pourtant si fragile espoir.

"WILLIAM!" Recommença-t-elle pour localiser le flash de lumière "WILLIAM SIGMA!!"

A chaques fois qu'elle prononça ce nom, la lumière illuminais a nouveau le puits ouvrant comme un chemin qui fut autrefois invisible pour Donna.

Elle se rapprochait peu a peu, criait son nom a travers la mort comme si il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage, brassant l'eau de ses bras avec frénésie, elle passa deux étages du carrousel et cria une fois de plus le vrai nom du docteur.

Un nouvel étages du carrousel! c'était là!! C'était si loin de la porte Il y avait tant de gens, et la cadence du carrousel semblait s'être accélérée!

La lumière venait de l'intérieur des l'agglomération de cadavres elle l'aurais juré.

Donna s'approcha de la masse macabre, une rangée d'humains a l'horizontale devant elle, tous couchés le regard vide sur la mort. Elle ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais ils se tenaient tous la mains, ils étaient tous réunis en un bloc compact, et en succession de plusieurs couches, il devait bien y en avoir 4 ou 5 par étage...

Elle poussa le rang d'humains avec difficulté, impossible de briser la chaîne, mais leurs bras étaient assez longs pour la laisser passer au travers, elle gagna la deuxième couche de corps, comme si elle se trouvait a présent dans une cage.

C'est là qu'elle le trouva.

IL était là, le docteur était là, dans la seconde couche.

Son regard était absent, vide de tout sentiment, de toutes lumières...c'était terrifiant. Ses cheveux châtains voguaient au fil des courants, et ses habits n'avaient pas non plus bougés d'un poil...ont aurai dit une parfaite poupée de cire de madame Tussaud, cela peina Donna si fort qu'elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et laissa échapper un sanglot.

Elle prononça son prénom une fois de plus pour vérifier d'où venait l'étrange éclair.

Il provenais de la poche de son veston, elle en tira le tournevis sonique... c'était donc ça qui réagissait a l'appel, comme une sorte de balise de détresse, la technologie Gallifréenne ne cessera donc jamais d'étonner Donna ?

Se rapprochant de son ami, elle regarda son visage si pâle.

"Je vous tient docteur..." Dit-elle d'une voix calme et presque rassurante. " ..Et je repart avec vous!!"

Elle le tira vivement par la cravate, mais alors qu'elle tournais déjà le dos, le corps inerte du docteur résista.

Donna se retourna avec surprise.

Le docteur tenais par la main les autres morts de sa propre rangée et ne les avaient pas lâchés.

Donna lui pris les mains, elle esseya de lui faire lâcher prise, mais sa force semblait bien supérieure a la sienne...impossible de lui faire ouvrir ses mains.

elle le secoua de toutes ses forces, mais il ne lâcha pas les autres pour autant.

"Docteur!!" Dit-elle "Docteur lâchez prise!"

Mais les mains du Gallifreens restèrent immobiles, crispées comme celles d'un cadavre.

" Ecoutez ma voix, c'est Donna!!" Dit-elle. " Lâchez ces satanés morts!! Lâchez les!!"

Mais le gallifreen en transe ne bougea pas le petit doigt.

Elle recommença a s'acharner sur ses mains de toutes ses forces, mais ses doigts semblaient empreint d'une force surnaturelle, impossible de les faire bouger.

"DOCTEUR!!" Hurla-t-elle à sa face excédée. "LACHEZ-LES C'EST UN ORDRE!!"

Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle s'acharna a nouveau, mais rien y fit.

le visage de donna quitta alors sa dureté et elle repris son calme. Elle cilla des yeux quelques fois en réfléchissant, et s'approcha de lui un peu plus.

Elle lui mit les mains sur les joues comme elle aurait fait avec un petit enfant et ouvrit la bouche.

"William..." Dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Regardez moi."

Perdu dans un monde que Donna ne pouvait atteindre, les yeux vide du docteur se mirent lentement a bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les siens.

Toujours impassible le docteur ne cessa pourtant de la fixer d'un regard étrange, semblant presque le reconnaître a travers le brouillard de son esprit.

"Bravo mon ami.." Continua-t-elle sur un ton calme et doux en souriant faiblement. " William, lâchez ces morts a présent...vous n'avez plus rien a faire ici."

Il la regarda ainsi encore quelques secondes comme suspendu a travers le temps.

Alors l'étreinte d'acier du docteur cessa, son corps glissa lentement à travers la couche supérieure alors que Donna le tirai par le bras.

Elle redescendit lentement en direction de la lointaine porte des cerbères en lui donnant la main.

Il flottait toujours comme un mort, Donna eut du mal a le tirer a travers tout ces mètres, mais elle finit par rejoindre la porte aux cerbères après moults efforts.

Face à la sortie, elle s'approcha et vit l'extérieur, l'intérieur du temple, le pays des vivants.

Poussant sur ses jambes, elle traversa la porte en s'accrochant aux blocs de pierres, et tira le docteur avec elle, et tout deux sortirent trempés comme si ils sortaient d'une simple piscine.

Donna sentit un choc lourd dans sa poitrine un choc extrêmement puissant. Son cœur s'était remis à battre, et elle eut besoin de reprendre une grande inspiration, comme un second premier souffle de vie.

Les cerbèrent la regardèrent sans rien dire, presque impassibles.

Donna se rapprocha du docteur inconscient, et envoya une petite tape sur la joue du galliffréen qui ne réagit pas. Inquiète, elle vérifia son double pouls était pourtant régulier, ses cœurs eux aussi s'étaient remis a battre a la perfection.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a?" Demanda-t-elle aux cerbèrent avec inquiétude alors que la grande porte de bois se refermais derrière elle sur le styx. Les deux créatures la regardèrent mais ne répondirent pas.

« Pourquoi il ne reprend pas ses esprits ? » Dit-elle presque en les implorant.

"QUITTEZ CES LIEUX MORTELS!" fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtînt.

les cerbèrent semblaient contrariés...très contrariés.

"REPONDEZ-MOI!" Hurla-cette dernière hors d'elle oubliant a qui elle avait affaire."POURQUOI N'EST-IL PAS CONSCIENT?"

Mais un des grands tridents de pierre vint se planter devant les pieds de l'humaine dans une grande violence...Donna avait compris le message, pas la peine de rester plus longtemps, ni de demander de l'aide... elle devait partir avec le docteur...ou bien la planète changerai son destin comme son ami l'avait prédit...et cette fois le styx aurais sûrement raison d'elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle ramena le docteur sur ses épaules jusq'au Tardis

Merci pour vos gentils preview a tous , et voilà le chapitre final ! ! !

Chapitre 6

Elle ramena le docteur sur ses épaules jusqu'au Tardis.

Monta avec lui et le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre.

IL semblait si calme. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa respiration normale.

Donna était à bout de forces. elle éteignit les lumières, rejoint la plate-forme de pilotage et quitta cette planète maudite.

Elle mit le Tardis en stationnement a plusieurs milles de là et partis se coucher, totalement incapable d'en faire plus.

...

...

Donna se réveilla dieu sait combien de temps plus tard. Elle avait la migraine et se sentait totalement déshydratée, sa langue était semblable a du carton.

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce, l'esprit embrumé, a moitié consciente qu'elle venait de braver le styx quelques heures auparavant et avait ramené un docteur inconscient.

Elle monta à la cuisine, et mit la bouilloire dans la prise, saisit une tasse...

"Salut!" Fit la voix du docteur tout enjoué.

Donna se retourna la bouche ouverte et lâcha sa tasse.

Il était là.. avec sa légèreté habituelle, l'air tout content beurrant un toast dans son assiette, assis à la table en pyjamas et portant ses charentaise.

La tasse que lâcha Donna heurta le sol dans un bruit creux.

"Oh Donna, prenez garde a mes tasses, celle-ci appartenait à Thomas Edison."

"Docteur!!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Donna?"

La femme se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, disséminant du beurre partout.

"Vous êtes en vie!!" Dit-elle presque au seuil de l'hystérie.

Le docteur fronça ses sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui lui prenait.

"Donna, que vous arrive-t-il?"

"Mon dieu, vous étiez inconscient hier...vous ne vous rappelez de rien?"

"Non, de rien!" Dit-il en souriant. " Mais c'était amusant j'espère!"

"Oh docteur je suis si contente de vous voir en vie!!" Dit Donna en se serrant a nouveau contre lui.

Donna passa le reste de la journée a lui raconter son incroyable périple, le styx, face de Boe, l'hologramme du Tardis... elle omis cependant de lui raconter certaines choses, et menti honteusement.

A la fin de la journée... Le docteur était ravi de cette aventure dont il n'avait absolument pas le souvenir... et ignorait totalement que Donna savait son nom, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et Donna était extrêmement soulagée.

L'heure du soupé venu, alors que Donna buvait un verre de vin et que le docteur faisait cuire des pâtes qu'il avait acheté dans une échoppe de New new York, il sembla soudainement comme absorbé.

Il touillait ses pâtes les fixant en semblant ailleurs. Donna remarqua ce signe avec inquiétude, et toujours présente en elle la peur de le voir resombrer dans une sorte de rechute léthargique propre au styx.

« Docteur, sur que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant son verre.

Le docteur se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Donna... » Commença-t-il. « il existe plusieurs portes menant aux styx, et il existes de nombreuses formes de cerbèrent...en tout cas dans la mythologie. »

« Heu..oui sûrement. « Dit Donna un peu surprise par ce propos.

« Je me rappelle vaguement...ça me revient à présent. » Dit-il. « Les cerbèrent dans la mythologie demandent toujours la même chose a ceux qu'ils veulent tenter leurs chances dans le styx... » Continua-t-il comme si il arrivait à la conclusion d'une enquête. « Les cerbèrent demandent toujours le nom du défunt... » Dit-il. En achevant sa phrase, son regard, braqué sur son amie devînt alors dure et redoutablement sérieux et Donna sentis un bloc de béton se former dans son estomac. Elle inspira un grand coup.

« Racontard ! » Dit la femme en prenant son verre de vin presque plein qu'elle bût étrangement d'une traite. « Comme c'est amusant, la mythologie. » Conclut-elle.

« Donna. » Dit le docteur.

« Oui docteur ? » Dit Donna fébrilement.

Le docteur ne dit rien de plus, mais se contenta de la regarder. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça aux autres, a leurs ennemis en général, pour faire pression sur eux et finir par les faire avouer, car un regard comme ça de la part d'un seigneur du temps n'annonce rien de bon... aujourd'hui c'était à son tour d'être mise sur la sellette et elle avait horreur de ça.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant encore de longues bonnes secondes, Donna s'était juré de ne pas craquer, mais pourtant...

« D'accord, D'ACCORD ! vous avez gagné d'accord j'avoue je suis allé jusqu'à la cascade de méduse ! » Avoua-t-elle avec colère.

Le docteur leva alors les yeux au ciel, puis il braqua son regard ailleurs, il inspira profondément et se cala contre le rebord du plan de travail en se passant la main sur le visage, un peu quand on apprend une très mauvaise nouvelle.

« Vous avez réussi à y pénétrer ? » Demanda-t-il.

Donna pris son air blasé.

« Vous êtes entrain de touiller des pâtes Dumbo, et plus entrain de patauger dans le styx au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, donc OUI, bien sur que j'y ai pénétré, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire LA STATUE DE LA CASCADE A VOULUT ME TUER! »

« Et quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet. « Quelqu'un sait ce que vous y avez trouvé ? »

« Tout le Styx. » Dit Donna en se rappelant avoir beuglé « William ! » « William ! »devant des milliers et des milliers de créatures de toutes nationalités confondues, alors qu'elle recherchait le moyen de le retrouver. « Mais allez faire parler un mort. » Ajouta-elle pour le rassurer.

Le docteur semblait abasourdis.

Donna le voyant si affecté décida de ranger la Donna cynique dans un placard pour la soirée.

Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, lui passa un main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et l'embrassa sur la joue ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant et n'était au demeurant pas désagréable.

« Je ne prononcerai plus jamais votre nom si c'est ce que vous voulez... je l'oublierai même. » Dit-elle gentiment.

Le docteur radouci par cette marque d'affection inattendue sembla peser le pour et le contre en levant un sourcil.

« He bien.. » Dit-il. « Se faire appeler par son vrai nom c'est aussi bien... quoi qu'un peu dangereux pour moi !...»

Donna ignorait pourquoi le docteur prononça cette phrase et pourquoi ce nom avait tant d'importance et avait tant besoin d'être caché...mais elle ne le demanda jamais.

A travers leurs nombreuses autres aventures qui se déroulèrent par la suite, Donna continua a l'appeler « Docteur » , toujours « Docteur »..excepté les fois ou elle était très en colère, ces fois là alors qu'ils étaient seuls et en conflits, certains « William, comment osez-vous ? » Fusèrent dans le Tardis, mais jamais, jamais personne d'autres qu'eux ne purent les entendre.

fin


End file.
